Talk:Kayle/@comment-24122694-20151022132313/@comment-24082016-20151028143529
@McPoncho Not sure how you can find a champ boring when she has no innate overpowering abilities(aside from her Ult, maaaaaaybe). Thanks to Rito, her Scaling is atrocious and base stats are pretty laughable. Kayle can potentially easily be outdamaged by any champ up until the midgame if she doesn't play the matchup right. Her natural teamfight potential dwindles if it isn't righteously burning enemies in a chokepoint, or if an enemy reaches her and she has to waste time trying to avoid dying. And she has no instant jump to out of danger, or better range to annihilate someone. What's so boring about a champ that is constantly in danger of dying from making 1 or 2 mistakes? If you're playing on Kayle in a decently high elo, there's a lot more you have to pay attention to in order to not be mediocre. She becomes alot more vulnerable with her W down, so the timing of it's usage and how you play while it's down is crucial. Her midrange Q at higher lvls can perform a nice slow, but the duration of slow is irrelevant if the person gap closes and hard ccs you. Before items, the single target output damage is laughable from E, and only increases by a base stat of 10 magic damage per skill point investment, so it's value only truely comes into play if you're hitting enemies clumped or if facing someone whom you'll have many opportunities to stack hits for free. Her Ult is single target, can't be activated while CCed, and doesn't prevent CC. So it's value only exists in successfully mitigating damage and extending the life of an ally that would otherwise be dead or targetted heavily without it. And then there's the issue of the items you buy. Aside for APs Kayle Nashors, a lot of things are up for debate. However, building straight damage or tanky is often not the answer you'll find on her. With all her single target abilities, and lack of decent damage scaling, going the traditional "I want more damage, let me buy straight damage" kind of approaches don't always work. For example, going straight AP on a Kayle is a lot more suicidal than going straight AP on a LB. With LBs jump, you won't always be able to see her coming to blowup her face, and she has a lot of "eject" tools. But Kayle without summoners has to simply glide in and out of combat, so assuming you know how to ward, you'll c her coming and have decent enough time to act appropriately. Not to mention that without any any wards or trinkets, Kayle would have to facecheck bushes and so forth if she wants to go in its direction. And then there's the fact that if you're using your abilities to save someone else, then that leaves you exposed much more exposed to danger if badly positioned. There's a lot more decision making that goes into using her skills, building her items, and positioning her in fights than most people will ever understand. Why? Bc they're on the biching train as oppose to learning how to handle a champ train. What made her obnoxious to play against was that her kit gave her strategical flexibility. In the right hands, what on paper would easily be a champ to write-off, becomes a champ that can bait and punish pursuits, swing teamfights by saving lives, and eventually(assuming you had adequate farm and/or kills and can manage to finish at least 2-3 items in a reasonable time) becomes a real damage and/or zonecontrol threat because how her items are augmenting her abilities. Anyone who labels Kayle as boring does so bc they never understood the difficulty it takes to play her anywhere near her max potential, and can only go off what they've "heard", "seen", "experienced" with their inadequate understanding of the dynamics surrounding her. If you played Kayle for 100 games straight, and weren't in a tier below plat, then you'd get a reality check soon enough. One that playing Kayle tests more skills than point and click.